CaNDyLAnD
by MidnightAbyssx02
Summary: Allen works at a candy shop, looking sweet in his uniform. And Lavi is a regular customer who LOVES sweet things. And what is Lavi planning to do with those candy sticks and liquid candy? Laven! Fluff! Uses of candy! Owo
1. Chapter 1

_**CaNDyLAnD**_

Abyss: Welcome! Welcome to my short new fict! Which is also my second M and first Laven with this rating!

Lavi: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!

Allen: -gaping like fish out of water-

Abyss: Awwww Allen-chan's so happy that he's gone quiet!

Allen: -fails to get word out his mouth-

Lavi: Yay Moyashi-chan!

Abyss: Okay, D. Gray Man does not belong to me! Ever. T^T And please review! Flames will be used to make s'mores! So turn back if you don't like Laven or M rated! Mr Butler here will escort you out!

* * *

**_~Chapter 1~_**

Allen worked at a candy shop called CandyLand. He was a small British teen of age 16. With exotic white hair as pure as the falling snow, a bright red scar starting with a pentacle at the top going into a jagged line down his cheek, his big silver glimmered bright. He worked there everyday, save for Sundays, without fail. Everyone who come to the shop often recognizes him by now.

"Thank you! Please come again!" Allen said cheerily as the customer took his bag of candy and left, the bell at the top of the door to CandyLand jingling as it opened and closed. Allen sighed tiredly, rubbing his temples. It's so hard to have to work after school everyday. Especially since he has to wear an embarrassing uniform, which was actually a female uniform edited so that Allen wouldn't feel so ashamed wearing it. Oh the embarrassment and horror he'd felt when the manager came up to him with a girl's uniform. He had turned red and exclaimed that he wasn't a girl, earning looks of surprise. That day had made it's way to the second most embarrassing moment in his life. Of course that time when he'd cross dressed into a maid's outfit and stood in front of Cross cause of a dare Lenalee had given to him still topped the list. She was a devil. And said devil walked up behind him.

"Allen!" Lenalee smiled brightly as she tapped the male on the shoulder. "Sorry you had to take both our shifts for these past two days! My brother's going mad I swear. I had to destroy his mini robots that were on the loose! I can't believe there were so many Komurins he kept hidden!" Allen sweat dropped as he imagined little Komurins running around the street causing havoc. "And I still can't believe you told the manager I was okay wearing an edited version of the female uniform." Allen muttered darkly as he gazed down at what he was wearing. A thick long white shirt with long sleeves with a big silky baby blue ribbon at the end of the collar, which was rounded with an equally light blue line running along the sides. The sleeves and hem of the shirt were designed in the same manner, except with two blue line at the ends of the sleeves and hem. Allen wore a slightly darker blue, as to the colour of the ribbon, shorts that reached up to his knees.

* * *

"Aww don't be so shy! You look absolutely adorable! And maybe one day Lavi might fall for you!" Lenalee giggled happily, apparently liking the idea of her cute guy best friend paired up with a hot guy who happened to be a daily customer. "You two are perfect for each other!"

"SHHHHHH!" Allen shushed nervously, silver eyes darting around. "Quiet Lenalee! And I think it's just a small crush. Nothing else. It'll go away in a while. Besides, I'm sure he's straight anyway." Allen admitted, a little dejected at the last sentence. In truth, he'd had a crush on the red head for two months already. But he only told Lenalee a week ago. As the clock told Allen that his shift has ended, the bell above the door rang and Allen turned away to serve his last customer.

"Welcome to CandyLa- Lavi?" Allen choked as the subject of their earlier conversation stood grinning in front of the white haired boy. "Sup' Moyashi-chan!" Allen pouted as that nickname came up again. "I told you my name is Allen!" Lavi laughed. "Aren't you gonna walk around with me as usual?"

"Actually My shift's ended-"

"That's right Allen! You had better accompany Lavi or I'm telling the boss that you're slacking!"

Damn.

Allen shot the girl a short and weak glare before walking out from behind the cashier to serve Lavi. That girl gets to lie about things to the boss cause the boss owes Komui a favour and that is to treat Lenalee like a goddess.

"If I were to get any complaints from my darling little sister, you're in for it! You'll have to deal with my Komurins!" Komui had yelled at the poor man, psychopathy evident in his maniac laughter. Of course the man couldn't refuse, the scientist was holding a bazooka in his hands.

* * *

Lavi was a regular customer. He was a tall American teen of age 19. With bright red hair as vibrant as the setting sun in the evening, an eyepatch covering his right eye, his emerald eye shone bright. He had been there and buying candy everyday except Sundays without fail. Everyone who works there daily recognizes him by now.

"So..." Allen started nervously. "My shift just ended and I need to hurry home." Lavi cocked his head a little towards Allen's direction. "Hm? But it's the start of the holidays!" Shit. Allen had forgotten that it was the start of the winter holidays. "Um... Homework." Allen stated lamely. The redhead chuckled and rolled his eyes.

Lavi settled on a green apple flavoured liquid candy Sweet Tart Squeeze, a few lemon sherbet candies _**(A/N: I'm sorry! I couldn't help it! XD)**_and a few candy sticks. Allen raised an eyebrow. This was different from what Lavi normally bought. "Hey Allen..." Lavi asked softly out of the blue. His voice was low, as he turned towards Allen, a misty look in his eye. "What's the sweetest thing in this shop?" Allen thought hard for a moment. "I don't really know... But there's marshmallows, Taffy, cinnamon candies..."

"No."

"Huh?" Allen furrowed his eyebrows. "Lavi what do you mean?" Lavi chuckled deeply, paying the cost of the sweets in his hands to the cashier. He grabbed hold of Allen's hand and dragged him forcefully out the shop, the younger protesting in surprise and confusion.

The girl behind the counter, Lou Fa, gasped in horror as she saw Allen get dragged out the door, and raced to the back to find Lenalee.

"Lenalee!"

The girl panted, the green haired girl turning around in response to her name. "Yes?"

"Y-You! You won the bet..."

Lou Fa murmured sulkily. Lenalee smiled evilly. "What did I tell you? I never lose a bet!" Lou Fa sighed as she took out a few notes from her wallet.

"I told you that some day Lavi will drag Allen out!"

"L-Lavi! Where are you taking me?" Allen tried to twist his hand free from the older's grasp. Lavi just held on tighter. "Don't worry. We're just going home."

"Home? Who's home what home?" Allen screeched, as Lavi threw him into a car, the redhead getting in from the other side. "I can call the police for this! This is called kidnapping!" Allen threatened, but only received a chuckle in response, but he still stayed silent.

The car pulled up in front of a small but comfortable looking house, and Lavi dragged the boy out once again, the younger's shorter legs getting tangled up as he stumbled along. Lavi unlocked the door with one hand, kicking it shut behind him. Entering a room, which was his bedroom Allen found out, he threw the boy onto the soft king-sized bed, the mattress bouncing at the sudden weight. "Lavi! What are you trying to do?" Allen asked nervously, as Lavi crept up the bed closer and closer to him, until their lips are almost touching.

"You're the sweetest thing I ever saw in that shop."

* * *

Abyss: WEEEEELLLLLL LOOKS LIKE I'LL TAKE A BREAK HE- -shot dead-

Lavi: Um... Abyss?

Allen: Hehe. -secretly hi-5s with fangirl holding a gun-

Lavi: Abyss? -poke poke-

Abyss: ioehohruhfdehfreuyrugf8...

Lavi: She says, "Please review! It'll make my day and MAYBE I'll post the lemon!" That's what she said. Cya!

Allen: Bye!

Abyss: igfeif!


	2. Chapter 2

CaNDyLaND

Chapter 2

Abyss: Sooo here's the lemon that I promised! My Language exams are over soI decided to celebrate by posting it!

Allen: O[]O

Abyss: Ptttfff! Don't be so over-dramatic Allen! OMG AN ALLEN KEYCHAIN FOR MY BIRTHDAY?! -huggles it-

Lavi: Heeey why can't I have one!?

Abyss: cause you already have the real one. -3-

Lavi: Hehehehehehe...

Abyss: Okay here it is! I am a horrible lemon-writer so... Don't open fire! -rows of guns in front- Haha ehehehehe... So... Enjoy!^~^

* * *

"You're the sweetest thing I ever saw in that shop."

Lavi whispered and leaned in, claiming Allen's lips with his. Allen froze as the redhead's lips locked with his, unsure if he should enjoy it or not. But hey. It was Lavi! The Lavi he ha a crush on for mont- "Mmmmm..." Allen groaned softly into the kiss as he felt Lavi's knee kneading at his soft member, slowly awakening it. Lavi wrapped a hand around the back of Allen's neck and pulled him closer to himself, sucking mercilessly at the soft lips. The white haired boy shivered and closed his eyes, until he realized that Lavi had moved away and pulled Allen's shirt out of the way. When Allen's sleeves left his arms, Lavi immediately attacked the exposed collarbone, nipping and sucking at the pale flesh.

"Nnnnng..."

Allen let out a small sound of surprise and pleasure, Lavi leaving dark red marks on the skin there. "Allen..." Lavi whispered softly. Allen jumped as he felt his pants ripped off his long legs. "Lavi!" Allen squeaked, but soon became a pleasure filled moan when Lavi massaged his sides, going lower and lower until they reached his semi erect member. Gently holding it in his hands, Lavi squeezed and tugged at it, his mouth latching itself to a nipple, his other free hand holding himself over Allen. Allen's small frame trembled even more at Lavi's touch. Lavi sucked lightly at the nipple, pulling gently at the nub, Allen's back arched against Lavi, shyness returning full blast. A small smile graced Lavi's lips. "Allen, have you any idea how long I've wanted you?" Lavi said against his ear. "Have you any idea how long I've loved you?" He continued, Allen's eyes widened at the confession, before he smiled happily. "I-I love you too Lavi..." He said.

Lavi smirked and shoved two things in Allen's mouth, the boy barely able to register hat they were. "Laawvi whut-" He asked through a full mouth until his mind caught up with time. In his mouth were two sticks of candy; bubblegum and cotton candy flavor? "LAUVI!" Allen squeaked, unconsciously coating the candy in saliva. Lavi kissed Allen's erection, nibbling at the tip. Allen let out a loud moan, almost a scream, drool sliding down his chin. Lavi pulled the sticks out, and devoured Allen's lips, distracting him as he shoved one candy up his entrance. "Mmmmphhh!" Allen yelled into the kiss, and Lavi slid his tongue in, taking his sweet time exploring the cavern made sweet by the candy sticks. Lavi pulled the stick in and out, before adding the other. Allen whimpered as the second stick was added, tears threatening to flow. But Allen squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting Lavi to see the tears. "Shhh..." Lavi coaxed, and Allen visibly calmed down.

* * *

After a short while, Lavi pulled the candy sticks out, reaching for a tube at the side of the bed. "Lavi what are you doing?" Allen asked breathlessly, and jolted as the tip of the tube was shoved in his entrance, Lavi squeezing the content inside into his tunnel. "Ah!" Allen moaned as the coldness of the liquid contrasted with the rapidly rising temperature. "Ahhhh... Lavi..." The white haired boy groaned as he felt Lavi's hard length circling around his entrance. He peered down his body, seeing Lavi's oversized member. He gasped in horror and panic, laced with lust. "Lavi! It won't fit!" He exclaimed, worried at how much it was going to hurt, seeing how two candy sticks stung so much. "It'll hurt. But I'll try make it as bearable as possible." Allen nodded his head in response. Lavi started to push into the tight depths of Allen's virginal ass. "Nng..." Allen was caught in between the stinging pain of the extreme stretching and the pleasure that felt like liquid fire that coursed through his body.

"Haa... Nng... Lavi it- Haa- It hurts...!" Allen cried as Lavi was finally buried to the hilt. Lavi was breathing hard, it was all he could do to not fuck Allen senseless into the king sized bed. "Shh... It'll be alright soon. Be patient, pleasure will come from it." Allen's labored breathing slowly calmed down. And sure enough, Allen felt the pain ebb away to pleasure, and he tightened his long legs around Lavi's waist, silently begging for him to start moving. "Lavi... Please..." Allen panted, feeling Lavi's length fit itself snuggly within his depths. Lavi gazed at the younger in concern, and pulled out nearly all the way, before slamming back in. Allen squealed and he wrapped his arms around Lavi's neck, burying his head in the redhead's broad chest. Slowly, Lavi's speed increased, pounding into Allen mercilessly. "God Allen, you're so tight."

"NYA!"

"Found it." Lavi grinned, he started to aim at that one particular spot in Allen, the boy now a writhing mess as he squirmed in complete pleasure. Lavi continued to fucked the erotic boy before him, feeling heat pool at his nether regions. "La-Lavi! I'm cu-Oh god! Cumming!" Allen screamed, throwing his head back as Lavi gave a hard thrust, slamming hard into his prostate. His body bobbed up and down with every thrust Lavi gave, trembling with the need to release. "Lavi!" Allen screamed his now-lover's name as he released all over his and Lavi's chest. Lavi growled lowly and sucked harshly at Allen's neck again, and came, his warm cum spilling inside Allen, painting his insides white.

* * *

The two teens panted heavily, and with one last chaste kiss, Lavi pulled out, white liquid mixed with green leaking out of Allen's red entrance. Allen rolled over with a little difficulty and smuggled into Lavi's sweaty chest. "I love you Lavi." He murmured, eyes sliding shut. Lavi smiled and said his "I love you too.", wrapping his arms around Allen lovingly, resting his chin on Allen's fluffy white hair.

The next day Allen found himself lying underneath the warm and fluffy blankets on Lavi's bed. Lavi had insisted for him to go back to bed after a nice hot shower. Which, Lavi had helped bathed him. Allen blushed a little as he recalled that Lavi had stuck his finger up his hole again and claimed that he was helping him clean his ass. And Allen had gotten turned on by that, which ended with Lavi helping him to get rid of his 'little problem'. Allen had requested for a day of rest. He was truly worn out from last night's activity and not to mention his lower back and backside were aching badly. Allen sighed and rolled under the comfortable covers and closed his eyes, hugging a huge stuffed toy that Lavi had gotten for him that morning.

**_Meanwhile, at CandyLand..._**

"Lavi!" Lenalee called, the redhead turning around. "You're seme right?" Lavi's one eye widened. "How did you know we were-?" Lavi gasped. "Never mind that! I read some Yaoi doujinshi and fanfictions! Do you want some tips on making your uke and session more enjoyable?" Lenalee grinned evilly like the fangirl she was. Lavi grinned, paying her the fullest attention. "Her you go!" Lenalee threw a big bag of some things at him, winking before getting back to work.

When Lavi got back, Allen was on the couch watching television. "Welcome back Lavi!" Allen smiled, before he caught sight of the candies and blushed, and then spied the other bag of things. "What's that?" He pointed out. Lavi decided at that time to look inside the bag. Inside was a pair of white fluffy cat ears, a small and shorts schoolgirl's outfit, two vibrators of different sizes, one which was shaped like a tail, a few lengths of ribbons, a collar, a lease and a pair of handcuffs. 'What is wrong with that girl?!' Lavi screamed mentally. 'Oh well. But these will be useful...' Lavi thought evilly, and gazed at Allen, going closer to him. "Oh, just some stuff Lenalee gave me to try out. And I was thinking... How bout trying them now?" Lavi whispered lowly as he took out the cat ears, uniform shoved them into the boy's arms, holding onto Allen's chin. And claimed those soft lips.

* * *

Abyss: Yes Lavi is a kinky ass! ;)

Allen: You did it! You really went and did it... -despair-

Abyss: Aww I know you enjoyed it! -remote control: Laven!Allen-

Allen: Lavi! -huggles-

Lavi: Me Gusta. XD

Abyss: And I just realized... With an ending like this... I could make a three-shot! XD So who wants the last chapter?^^


	3. Chapter 3

_**CaNDyLaND**_

Chapter 3

Abyss: Sorry for not posting this earlier but I have my reasons! Too lazy to type it here though! XD You can find it in the latest chapter of A Vampire's Love! I'm not forcing you to read it! Just telling those who'd read it!^^

Allen: You're finally back! -freezes-

Lavi: Allen?

Abyss: Hehe. I think he'd read this chapter.

Lavi: -reads- OooOoo kinky~

Abyss: Inspired by another lemon! XD

* * *

Allen melted into the innocent yet hungry kiss, unaware of the items shoved into his hands. Lavi pulled away and nipped at Allen's neck, earning a groan from the white haired boy. "Nnnooooo Lavi...! I'm still sore!" Allen complained, but even though that's what his mind thinks, his body screams for more.

"Allen."

Lavi whispered. "Change." Allen stared in confusion, before he realized the clothing in his arms. He choked on air. "La-Lavi?! WHAT! THE! HECK?!" He spluttered, face turning red from both the choking and embarrassment. "Before I change it for you." That sent Allen racing to the bathroom as reluctant as he was.

* * *

5 minutes later, Allen found himself being dragged out of the bathroom by the one and only redhead bunny. They entered Lavi's bedroom and he was flung onto the soft bed with a flop. The redhead crept up after Allen, as he crawled back further until he hit the headboard. Lavi's emerald eye gazed at Allen's body with a contented and lustful expression. This only caused Allen to feel even more embarrassed and he tried to hide behind the pillows he had grabbed. The older teen pried them away, and purposely licked his lips. Allen was in a short white button up dress with ends right above his mid-thigh, a black line running across the hem and ends of the sleeves. A ruby red ribbon adorned the front of the collar. And on Allen's fluffy hair, sat a pair of white cat ears. A bright red collar with a golden bell at the front.

"Say Allen," Lavi grinned, holding the white haired boy's wrists above his head. "How bout some roleplaying?" He leaned in and locked lips with the smaller boy, sucking and nipping at the soft lips. Allen moaned lightly, not noting the click of a handcuff around his wrist and a bar in the headboard. Only when his other wrist was locked to the headboard did he snap out of his fluffy daze. "La-What are you d- Wah!" Lavi placed a blindfold on Allen's silver eyes. Tying a knot at the back of Allen's head, the redhead then unbuttoned the white dress. Allen's face was flushed and he was panting. His erection stood proud in the air, the short skirt being lifted and exposing what is important.

The redhead sucked lightly at the boy's Adam's apple, a shiver running down Allen's spine. Lavi placed feather-light kisses down Allen's body, delving his hot tongue into his naval. Allen arched against Lavi, who was now straddling him with his knees on either side of Allen's hips. Not being able to see made his body so sensitive towards every one of Lavi's soft touches. Then, he heard the unmistakable noise of a belt being unbuckled,thrown to the floor and fabric being tossed along after the belt.

Allen moaned as his hips ground against Lavi's, a groan escaping the other's lips. The redhead placed three fingers in front of Allen, pressing them lightly against his lips. Allen registered what Lavi wanted him to do and quickly took the slender digits into his mouth, coating them with saliva as his tongue swirled around them. Lavi bit back a moan as the younger boy beneath him licked and sucked at his fingers. 'He is getting a little too much into this.' Lavi mused. Allen panted and whined as the fingers were pulled out of his mouth, he really wanted the blindfold off now. He was about to ask Lavi to remove the ribbon, but Lavi was already pushing a finger wet with his saliva into his ass, thrusting it in and out. The white haired boy gasped in surprise, and Lavi squeezed in a second digit. Allen squirmed around, it was not painful. In fact, he felt accustomed to it already. Lavi raised his eyebrow at the drastic change of reaction when he stretched the boy. Adding the third finger he watched as Allen's face scrunched up a little in pain before he relaxed visibly. Lavi grinned. This was going to be even more fun...

* * *

"Ah!"

Allen yelped as Lavi yanked out his fingers and shoved in something long and big, but realizing that it was not hot like what Lavi's member would feel like. He blushed as he mentally screamed at himself for thinking such perverted thoughts. The redhead continued pushing it deeper, Allen moaning shamelessly as it poked at his prostate."Lavi what did you- NYA!" Allen squealed as he felt intense pleasure hit him like a tidal wave. The older teen smiled gently as he witnessed the pure infantile face scrunch up in complete pleasure, tears prickling at the sides of his big silver eyes and wetting the black cloth around his eyes. "Aaaahh... Nyaaa... L-Lavi...! P-Pull it o-out! AH!" Allen squealed as said redhead responded by pushing the tail in deeper. Allen was shivering violently at the amount of pleasure he was receiving. Receiving so much that it was TORTURE. The vibrator vibrating hard and powerful while pressed hard into that sweet spot in him was driving him crazy. Not being able to hold it in, Allen released all over himself, cheeks flushed a crimson red.

Lavi could already imagine the teary silver orbs clouded with lust and want, and took off the blindfold. Silver eyes blinked rapidly as they tried to grow accustomed to the sudden brightness of the room's light. "Tell me what you want, Allen. Tell me." Lavi licked the shell of Allen's ear, a moan finding it's way out of Allen's mouth. "Mmnngh... Ou-Nng... Pleeeaaaaaassseee!" Allen gasped and begged for Lavi to take out the toy vibrating ever so hard against his prostate. "Hm? Say that again?" Lavi grabbed hold of the tail and pushed it in much deeper than Allen ever thought was possible. A scream erupted from Allen's kiss swollen lips, his lungs suddenly felt too small, legs weak and wobbly, rendered completely useless. He couldn't even move them. His body was limp, unable to act or move as well. "I... Want you in me Laviiii..." Allen moaned loudly.

Lavi smirked, slowly pulling out the toy. Allen whined at the emptiness in him, before he felt a hot tongue poking into his hole, letting out a short squeal. Then something rock hard, hot, long, thick and long rubbed against his thigh. The redhead spun the other around so that Allen was balancing on his knees, wrists criss-crossed. Lavi decided to free the younger's hands, seeing that they looked rather uncomfortable criss-crossed like that. "I'm going in Allen." Lavi warned before he slowly pushed his aching hard member into the boy's entrance. Allen moaned as he felt Lavi pushing into him, hands giving out under him and leaving him balancing on his knees and elbows. "Nng... Allen. You're still so tight even after yesterday." It wasn't long before Allen was used to the thick and hot intrusion in his backside, pushing back against's the member buried in him. Lavi held onto the pale creamy hips and gripped hard, slowly starting to pound into the pale boy. Allen groaned loudly as his elbows finally gave up on him as well, leaving him limp with only Lavi hoisting his ass high in the air. "Lavi! F-Faster! Please!"

Lavi then started to drive himself deep into the boy, earning high pitched moans and squeals. "Oh god!" Allen gasped, his back arched as Lavi slammed hard into the bundle of nerves inside. He started letting out short and small screams and yelps as Lavi hit the right place again and again. His ass was pulled higher into the air so that Lavi could get a better angle to his sweet spot. Thrust after thrust, Lavi could feel heat gathering once again at his stomach. He continued to jack hammer into the younger boy beneath him. "Ahh... Haa... Hya... Lavi!" Allen squealed. A tightening in the pit of his stomach warned him that he was about to climax again. With that one slam into his prostate, Allen's back arched like a bow before he came, screaming Lavi's name as he released, a bright burst of white invading his vision. His muscles spasm before clenching around Lavi's member as his thrusts became erratic and uneven, reaching his climax as he released his warm seed deep into Allen.

Lavi pulled out of Allen's red hole and collapsed next to Allen, who had fallen onto the soft bed once Lavi released his hips. Turning Allen's face towards him Lavi placed his lips on the other's and his tongue entered the warm orifice, probing and sliding past everything inside, mapping out Allen's mouth. He pulled away with a strand of saliva connecting them. "I love you Allen."

"Love you... Too..."

Allen yawned and together, they cuddled together and fell asleep.

* * *

The next day, was even worse than yesterday. Allen. Could. Not. Walk. At. All. His legs and lower back had gone numb but a throbbing pain will be there when he moved. And that was how he found himself stuck to the same bed for the entire day, Lavi taking a few hours off his shift at the library to accompany him at home.

"I'm back!"

Lavi grinned, slamming the door to the bedroom open. Allen shot a dark glare at the lively redhead, snacking on his popcorn. Which made his attempt at being scary cute. Lavi chuckled, walking over and placed a soft and caring kiss on Allen's forehead. "Don't worry Lenalee told me that she'd take over your shift for the whole week!" Allen continued glaring at the older, though the back of his mind screamed "LENALEE SET ME UP!". Lavi pouted. "Aww come on! I'll take a few days off my job and stay home with you!" Still nothing from the younger boy.

"I got some cookies from the bakery outside."

"..."

"Double chocolate chips."

"You're forgiven."

Lavi laughed at his smiling lover and pulled the other into a hug, and Allen kissed the older boy on the cheek. Allen pulled back.

"Now, where're my cookies?"

* * *

Abyss: SOB.

Allen: What?

Abyss: Naw. It's just for fun.

Allen: ==...

Lavi: Me likey~

Abyss: Teehee! Oh and guys! I'm going to have a Halloween fict up... Around next week! And I'll appreciate if you read it! Thank you for sticking with me till the end! Thanks to all of you who reviewed, favourited and alerted! I'm not gonna write down names cause my fingers are numb. ._. Very big thanks to you all!

-curtain closes-

Abyss: -squished between curtains- Help! Can't... Breath...!


End file.
